


The Perfect Love Story

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't have the traditional love story, but it worked for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Love Story

_**Fic: The Perfect Love Story**_  
 **Title:** The Perfect Love Story  
 **Author:** [](http://emynn.insanejournal.com/profile)[**emynn**](http://emynn.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** They didn't have the traditional love story, but it worked for them.  
 **Word Count:** 8 x 100  
 **Warnings:** Some fluff and MY FIRST MPREG EVER! *pops champagne*  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)**snarry100** 's prompt #334 Love Story. Not beta read.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine.

Severus raced down the hallway, his heart pounding. He’d been sitting with the other spouses of the Appleby Arrows, half-listening to some wives chatter on about some celebrity love story, when Harry had faltered on his broom. He had been ill all week, but insisted to Severus he was fine to play.

Severus had watched Harry fall as if in slow motion. He’d immediately jumped to his feet, spells on his lips, just like the rest of the stadium. Harry’s descent had slowed, and his coach managed to conjure a stretcher to catch him.

But Severus? He could barely breathe.

~*~

“He’ll be fine, Professor,” the Healer said. “Not even a scratch from the fall.”

“But _why_ did he fall?” Severus asked. “Harry’s an excellent flyer.”

The Healer smiled slyly. “I have my suspicions, but I can’t run the tests until he wakes.”

“And when will that be?”

“Soon,” she said. “Sit. Talk to him.” She smiled more widely. “I imagine you’ve lots to share. You’re one of the best love stories of all time.”

“I’ll thank you to stay out of my private life!” Severus shouted after her as she left. But once alone, he took Harry’s hand.

“Oh, Harry.”

~*~

They didn’t have the traditional love story. It started when Severus got spectacularly plastered at a Ministry function, and somehow woke up in Harry’s bed. Harry didn’t have any hangover potion, being an impudent young twit who could drink like a fish and wake up perky the next day, but he’d tenderly nursed Severus through the worst of his agony.

Once recovered, Severus realised he didn’t particularly want to leave. And, what’s more, Harry didn’t want him to either. And so they simply continued staying together, finally pledging for it to be for better or for worse, forever.

Severus sighed.

~*~

No, nobody, except for a deranged harpy of a Healer who smiled at Harry’s pain, could think they had a perfect love story. Harry generally acted like a stubborn brat who got by on his charms, and Severus remained as caustic as ever. But somehow, they worked. Now, Severus simply could not imagine a life without Harry in it.

He swallowed, recalling the mind-numbing fear as Harry fell. A thousand nightmares had raced from the darkest corners of his mind to the forefront. He’d nearly fallen from the weight of it himself.

A soft whimper jarred him from his thoughts.

~*~

“Harry,” he whispered. “Are you awake?”

“’Course,” Harry murmured. “How could I sleep through such a sweet love story?”

Normally Severus would be biting out a sarcastic reply, but so heady was his relief he could only squeeze Harry’s hand. “How are you feeling?”

“Weird,” Harry said.

Severus snorted. “As articulate as always.”

Harry smiled. “At least you know the fall didn’t mess with my brain. And you? Curse any Healers?”

Severus had known he’d never live that incident down. He kissed Harry gently. “I’ve never been so terrified. Never do that again.”

Harry stroked his cheek. “Never,” he agreed.

~*~

“What’s wrong with him?” Severus shouted.

“Severus,” Harry scolded. “Calm down.”

“It’s fine,” the Healer smiled. “I know he’s only worried. You gave us quite a fright.”

“And there’s about to be another one if you don’t – ”

“I told you that you had one of the greatest love stories of all time,” she continued. “Congratulations. Harry’s pregnant.”

Severus’ jaw dropped. Male pregnancies were extremely rare, with only three cases in the last century. They required extremely powerful wizards, as well as ones who…

“Are completely, madly, passionately in love,” Harry whispered, as if he were in Severus’ own mind.

~*~

“I can’t believe it,” Severus said for the hundredth time.

“I don’t know what’s so hard to believe,” Harry said, sounding amused. “You had to know we’re both powerful, and as for love …” His voice trailed off. “Oh, Severus.”

Severus flushed. He was fully aware of his own feelings for Harry. He loved him fiercely, with every fibre of his being. He would die for him in a heartbeat. And he knew Harry loved him as well. But to such depths to be able to produce a child?

“We’ve never had the most romantic love story,” he said defensively.

~*~

“No,” Harry said. “But we have the perfect one. For us.”

“I’ll be a terrible father,” Severus frowned. “Children hate me.”

“You’ll be wonderful,” Harry said, tugging him into bed.

“How can you be certain?” Severus asked.

“Because I know you,” Harry said. He paused. “Do you _want_ this child?”

“Of course,” Severus said immediately. “More than anything. I only feel… ill-equipped.”

“You’re _very_ equipped,” Harry said, straddling him. “And don’t you forget it. Now, how about we start the next chapter of the greatest love story of all time?”

Severus kissed Harry deeply. That sounded like the perfect plan.

* * *  
  
---


End file.
